


Death Comes For Us All

by CopperCrane2



Series: BuckyNat Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2
Summary: Drabble for BuckyNat Week 2017's "MCU Wednesday".Prompt: "nat dies (let's have some drama)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww yesssssss, angst is my JAM. 
> 
>  
> 
> Setting: Pre-CACW (and of course, not canon compliant). MCU!verse.  
> Warnings: Character death, obvs. Plus one use of mild swearing.

She was laughing, but it was a hell of a struggle so it came out sounding like a violently ragged shiver. “Ok, so this looks bad…” 

She looked up into the eyes of the Winter Solider, who was supporting her in her seated position and keeping pressure on her wound. He wasn’t laughing, she noticed, he didn’t even smile at her comment. 

 _Of course_ , she thought,  _why would he know Clint?_ No wonder he didn’t get the joke. 

Instead he was looking at her with a gaze that brokered no hope for her coming out of this alive. At most there was pity, maybe even a little pain, though Natasha wasn’t naïve enough to think that the latter was for her. 

“You probably resent me for having to watch me, uh… suffer. I know you’ve been through a lot,” she said, “and you were just trying to-” she coughed up blood, her whole body thrusting forwards in jarred convulsions. When she stopped, she didn’t have the strength to wipe away the remains from her face, “ _urgh_ , sorry, I left my hankie in my other jacket.” She cut her eyes at him to see if she could get a reaction, but all he did was hold her. "I know my jokes aren’t the best right now, but I _am_ dying,” she said, unable to muster the energy to be more than just mildly frustrated. “You could at least pretend to find me funny.” 

“Sorry,” he mumbled and adjusted himself, replacing his real arm with his leg so that he could still support her while freeing his hand at the same time. “You shouldn’t have come after me.” He wiped the blood, carefully, from her chin. 

“D- do you even know who I _am_?” She didn’t need to see the gaping hole in her side, she could feel the blood as it spilled out, warming her hands as she held them over his metal one. This was it for her. She was dying in his arms, and the bastard didn’t even realise how important this moment was because he couldn’t remember her.

His silence confirmed everything. 

“Nick’s going to be so disappointed in me,” she said as her head lolled onto his shoulder, “he told me not to go looking for you, but…  you were just too pretty to resist.” She tried to grin at him, but it came out lopsided, clumsy, and then it dropped altogether as she began to shudder with a cold only she was feeling. 

The implication caught his attention. “Who are you?”

She was far too tired to bother answering. 

“Hey! Stay awake.”

Her eyes opened before fluttering closed almost immediately.

“HEY!” he yelled, louder.

She forced her lids apart, and seemed surprised to find him there. “Hey, you…” she whispered in greeting, a sleepy smile spreading across her face. “Hi…”

“Who _are_ you?!”

“When Steve comes looking…” she murmured, “tell him… tell him I said-”

She went slack. 


End file.
